Description of Spells 2
Demonic Stream The user creates a spiraling vortex of twilight energy which then proceeds to explode from the top in the form of a wave. Nemesis Blade The user creates a linear wave of twilight energy that travels at high speed to attack the target. Symphony of Souls The user throws a tiny orb made of twilight energy which acts as a centre of gravity, drawing in large amounts of wind to create a massive explosive orb. Flower God Prison The user creates several giant amaryllis flowers made of crystallized water that binds the target. Twinkling God Flower Doom The user creates several amaryllis flowers made of crystallized water that releases countless crystallized water ninja stars that rapidly assault the opponent. Final Blessing The user creates two dragons formed of crystallized water and fires it towards the target, summoning a stream of star shaped meteors upon contact. Wolf Fang Dynamo Blast The user creates 3 large orbs made of ice that releases countless giant ice wolves that rapidly assault the target. Dark Bone Dragon Bomb The user creates a large pool of twilight energy that, after blasting the enemy into the air, forms two twilight dragons which attacks the target. Annihilation Core The user creates an intricate lance made of twilight energy and then throws it at the target, summoning several giant amaryllis flowers made of crystallized water that binds the target. Dark Rebellion The user creates 3 large boulders and then drops it on the target, summoning a few rock pillars that will protrude from the ground to skew the target. Quasar Dragon The user envelops their target in a sphere like cyclone, summoning two explosive dragons made of twilight energy to attack the opponent. (Upon contact with anything, they explode). Arc Light Dominion The user crafts a small, ornate cannon from twilight energy, which is capable of firing cannonballs, made of twilight energy as well, to deal massive amounts of damage to the target. Eclipsed Moon The user summons a massive meteor made of twilight energy (Moon). Shell Shocked Bomb The user creates a massive turtle shell made of water and shoots it at the target. Scorched Viper Rain The user releases a torrent of molten snakes that bind their target. Exploding after 4 seconds. Fang of Lightning The user creates a giant wolf made of lightning that rushes towards and attacks its intended target. (The giant wolf releases a continuous surge of destruction, which paralyses everything in its path). Wolf Fang Dark Avalanche The user creates a large orb made of lightning that releases countless thunder wolves that rapidly assault the target. Absolute Dominion The user summons an ancient angelic sorcerer that repeatedly punches the target with great destructive force. Magus of Lost Time The user summons an ancient angelic sorcerer that has the ability to fill the area with destructive twilight energy. Extinction Scythe The user summons an ancient angelic sorcerer that forms a large scythe from twilight energy, which can then be used for large-scale destruction. Trinity Sun Dragon The user casts Twin Dragon of Flames 3x Trinity Sun Dragon Bomb The user casts Twin Dragon of Flames x6 Blitz Sword Prism The user casts Bubble Lance 3x Blitz Sword Prism Dance The user casts Bubble Lance 6x Celestial Resurrection The user summons a stream of white globes, which has the ability to resurrect a fallen ally/allies. Phantom Seal Abomination The user releases a torrent of small explosive phantoms composed from twilight energy which is capable of mass destruction. Nature’s Punishment The user casts Lily Dragon Bomb 3x Primordial Immolation The user summons a dragon made of vapour that first inhales, gathering both fire and water in their mouth, and then releases such vapour in the direction of their opponent, creating a large ball of vapour which damages and burns the opponent. Twin Spark Black Shuriken An advanced version of Twin Spark Shuriken, where the caster forms two large ninja stars made out of black lightning, and then throws it at the targeted area. Once the ninja stars make contact, it paralyses into giant spikes of black lightning. Celestial Avalanche The user releases a torrent of small orbs composed from twilight energy into the air in a rapid-fire fashion, which then rain down and bombard their opponents. Radiant Typhoon The user envelops their target with small orbs of twilight energy which are then ignited to create a powerful tornado. White Spear of Sand The user sends a series of small tornadoes made of twilight energy towards the target. Once the tornadoes make contact, a number of giant sand spikes erupt out of the ground and impales their opponent. Prismatic Moon The user casts Eclipsed Moon 3x Solar Eclipse The user casts Eclipsed Moon 6x Pillar of Destruction The user creates a large pillar made of twilight energy which acts as a centre of gravity, drawing in large amounts of wind to create a massive sandstorm, inflicting heavy damage to the victim in the process. Planetary Constriction An advanced version of Symphony of Souls, where the user throws several tiny orbs made of twilight energy which acts as a centre of gravity, drawing in large amounts of wind to create several massive explosive orbs. Sun Gear Hurricane The user creates 3 large gears made of molten flames, one on top of another, above the target. The area around the target is then engulfed in a massive cylindrical shockwave that then turns into a burning tornado. Sun Prism Avalanche The user creates 2 large gears made of molten flames on each side of the target and 2 other gears, under them. This creates a rippling cylindrical shockwave, powerful enough to damage a large area. Law of the Cosmos The user summons 3 swordsmen made of twilight energy which proceed in attacking the target, by pounding their swords toward the ground, summoning a stream of star shaped meteors. Tri Blade Extinction The user summons 3 swordsmen made of twilight energy which proceed in attacking the target, by pointing their swords toward the sky, releasing a huge pillar of destructive light that covers a large area.